


"Tadaima"

by VIP_fran



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Secret Relationship, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIP_fran/pseuds/VIP_fran
Summary: In which Kenma forgets how to be a streamer and the chaos that follows.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196





	"Tadaima"

Kenma had a pretty standard routine. After graduating college and becoming the CEO to his own company, the man lived comfortably in a Tokyo suburb. The soft-spoken man had built an empire for him and his small black cat thanks to the tremendous support he received from his fans.

What the fans did not know was the fact that he had a side of him that he never chose to show to the world.

Sure, it was weird that a calm and collected person was friends with so many pro volleyball players who would occasionally appear on stream, but this was not the secret. The true fans who have seen the growth of Kodzuken, from the small bedroom with no lighting, to this professional studio set up know that he was a setter for his high school team.

People began to pick up on the little things. “Why did Kodzuken have so many Adlers merchandise?” or the sad smiles that crossed his face when his comments reminded him it was getting late into the night. Despite all of this, he continued streaming as he normally did, fans later forgetting what thoughts they had as they were distracted by the gameplay.

xx

During the volleyball season, it was common for Tobio to leave on most weekends. His team frequently had practice matches or training all around Japan and even to neighboring countries. To many people, this lifestyle was something they could only wish to have. What kind of person would pass up on the opportunity to travel and earn a ridiculous sum of money?

Kageyama Tobio was known throughout the sports world as not only a talented athlete, but as a handsome bachelor. It wasn’t uncommon to find loitering fans outside of the training centers, hoping to catch a glimpse of the tall man. The man simply bowed and stopped to take pictures with the squealing girls, never looking at them in the eye, and stepped into the awaiting bus.

The bus provided protection from the harsh winter storm, he shivered thinking about the lengths some people took to see him. Carefully setting his small bag on the ground, he climbed into the seat next to one of his teammates.

“Rain or shine doesn’t seem to stop those fangirls of yours huh?” Ushijima Wakatoshi chuckled lowly.

“Unfortunately so,” Kageyama muttered. “I wish they wouldn’t do these type of things.”

“You know, there is a way to stop this,” Ushijima looked expectantly at Kageyama and then back down to the ring that rested on his finger.

Kageyama groaned and threw his head back into the seat. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to. Maybe not the whole marriage thing just yet, but he had heavily thought about announcing that he was not this bachelor that the media painted him out to be. He was happily taken, and a father if he was being too honest (yes, a cat was his son thank you very much). Whenever he brings up the idea to his partner though, it seems like he could never get the message across.

You see, Kageyama and his partner were both awkward people. They struggled in opening up to eachother. The first time Tobio had brought up telling people they were together, he was sure that he was smiling, although Kenma looked at him warily. But hey! He has trouble making it seem like he’s not constipated when smiling, he really tried this time. So much so that he spent 10 minutes practicing smiles in the mirror. 

In the end, Kenma told him that people did know, including most, if not all of their friends. Tobio took that as a sign to not ask again, although he was a bit bummed out.

Maybe he was a bit selfish for wanting more. He already had so much and did not want to overwhelm his smaller partner. This reminded him of the start of their relationship. The secret meetups at the training camp when everyone was asleep. It seemed like he was walking on eggshells.

He shook his head at the negative thoughts and picked up his phone, seeing the notifications that Kodzuken was live. He opened the messaging app and clicked on the most recent conversation.

[8:20 pm]K.Tobio: Hey. Is he still on?

[8:28 pm]Loud #2: Why hello to you too Kageyama! Yes Kyanma is still streaming u know him. 

[8:28 pm]K.Tobio: How long? Has he eaten yet? Has he taken out his contacts?

[8:47 pm]K.Tobio: Hello?

[8:52 pm]Loud #2: Jeez calm down there big guy he’s fine!!! His best friend is here to keep him company! Yes he ate and yes he’s taken out his contacts. U know u kinda sound like his mom more than a bf Hahaha Anyway we’re playing games on his stream why dontcha tune in 

Kenma specifically asked him to not watch his streams because it made him nervous and embarrassed. He never understood why though and if he truly wanted to, he could watch secretly. But he chose to respect his boyfriends wishes. Tobio sighed once again and pulled up his playlist. He got comfortable and closed his eyes. It would be a couple hours to Tokyo.

xx

Every so often, during specific times of the year, Kenma would host these 72 hour streams in which he would simply play games, answer questions, and sometimes have some guests. These charity streams were something that kept Kenma distracted from the fact that he was lonely. If he could distract himself for this long, he would not have to think about how long it would take Tobio to come back. 

For this specific stream, he had the likes of Hinata Shōyō and his close friend Kuroo join him. His fans always got excited when he brought guests and although he would never admit it, he enjoyed the company of his close friends. 

It was much later now, and if Kenma brought his attention to the digital clock it would tell him it was past midnight now. Kuroo long gone. He stifled a yawn and stretched his arms. His oversized jacket pooling around his arms. He smiled reading some of the comments that his viewers were leaving. From the corner of his eye his cat, Neko groomed himself on the small cat bed.

Suddenly the cat sat up at attention and lifted its head to start looking around. Without a warning, the cat got up and ran out of the room. Kenma paid no attention to this, seeing as this was normal behavior for their pet.

Outside of the room and in the genkan, Tobio quietly removed his shoes and slipped on his home shoes. Neko purred quietly as if taking the late hour into account and settled in his owner’s lap. Tobio smirked and pet his son.

“Neko-chan did your mom not pay you enough attention?” he teased quietly.

He smiled (smirked) for a moment before going through his bag. He pulled out the shrimp tempura shaped cat toy and handed it to the black cat.

“I already know why you came to greet me, you were looking for your present huh?” Kageyama chuckled before standing up.

It was sort of a tradition that Tobio would bring back a toy for Neko anytime he went on a trip. Because of this, the house seemed to be filled with all sorts of food shaped toys. No matter how much Kenma would whine and groan that their cat was going to become spoiled, there was no stopping him. After a while, Kenma kept to himself and slowly started contributing to the rising pile.

Padding through the house quietly, Tobio made his way toward the bedroom. Not before stopping suddenly when he heard the light keyboard clicks through the slightly open sliding door that led to Kenma’s gaming room. 

Tobio shook his head and peaked through the door, it seemed like Kenma was distracted enough to not notice the tall man by the door.

Chuckiling to himself, Tobio knocked softly on the wall, causing Kenma to look up startled, before his eyes started tearing up. Kenma turned toward his stream and made up some lame excuse as to why he had to go. He ran through his sequence in lightning speed and Tobio knew it was safe to come in when Kenma opened his arms.

Holding the small man in his arms was the best part of his day. He smelled like home and Kageyama couldn’t help to peck him sweetly on his lips.

“Tadaima,” Kageyama smirked.

“You’re really here,” Kenma sighed contently, “You weren’t supposed to get here until tomorrow.”

His small voice was muffled in Tobio’s chest. He was soon picked up and sat down on Tobio’s lap, wrapping his legs around the taller man’s waist. 

“I couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see my little kitties.” Kageyama said into Kenma’s hair.

Kenma looked up and into Tobio’s eyes and smiled so beautifully, Tobio felt like he was blinded by the most precious thing in the world.

It seemed like Neko was feeling left out because the small cat jumped onto the chair and purred. Not forgetting his new toy. Kenma chuckled and buried himself back into the warm chest.

As Kenma started dozing off due to the lack of sleep, he heard the sound of a donation coming in. A sound he should not be hearing at all. He blamed it on the lack of sleep and started to doze off again when the sound repeated.

He felt himself freeze and felt the blood leave his body.

He looked up to the monitor and saw that he forgot to turn off the stream in all of his excitement to welcome Tobio home. 

The comments were going crazy, he couldn’t even focus on one as the chat was being spammed. He looked back to Tobio, wanting to apologize for ruining his public image, but the man looked back at him with fond eyes.

“Kitten, is everything okay?” he said with his teasing voice. “You look a bit red.”

Kenma immediately covered his face with his sweater paws. He knew that his face was red, he could feel it up to his ears. He looked back into the camera and groaned quietly. Before he could come up with the words to say to his viewers, Tobio spoke up.

“Hey, is that my jacket? I was looking for it everywhere?”

xx

After ending the disaster of a stream, Kenma collapsed into his partner’s arms. He was quiet for a moment before looking up at Tobio.

“I’m so sorry Tobs,” he whispered. “I don’t want to hurt you. I can put out a statement and claim it was a prank or maybe I ca-”

“Hey, what are you talking about little one,” Tobio’s face shifted into a frown, “How are you hurting me?”

“It’s just that you’re so cool and this amazing athlete and I’m this tiny gamer and people wouldn’t like us to be-”

“Is this what this is about? Kenma you are more than I can ever hope for, I know that I am not the best at words, but you are an amazing person and I would not change you for anything in the world. I love you and if someone cannot accept that I do not care. I would give up my whole career for you in a heartbeat.”

Kenma looked at Tobio and kissed him. They were not the best communicators, but right now Kenma felt reassured and happy.

“Come on pudding,” Tobio sighed. “Let’s go to bed.”

With that, the athlete stood up and carried his partner to the bedroom down the hallway. He pulled back the covers and placed the precious cargo on the bed. He then carefully slipped out of his clothing and joined him. The smaller man immediately wrapped himself across the chest of the other.

“I love you Tobs.”

“I love you too kitten”

xx

While the two men slept, it seemed like social media was just waking up. The world of streaming and volleyball combined when two of their prominent people were confirmed to be together. Twitter was trending with #KageKen and no one could get ahold of them.

That morning Tobio woke up first, his body conditioned to wake up at an ungodly hour to go for his daily run. He picked up his cellphone and had more notifications than he got in a month. Without reading any of the messages, he simply opened his camera roll and picked a photo that had him and Kenma holding Neko.

He opened his official Instagram page, the one where he usually paid for someone to maintain and post for him, and without thinking created a new post.

>Insert Pic<

Caption: My boyfriend and son.

After doing that, he closed everything and checked the most recent message.

[5:26 am]Loud #2: About time!!!! Also tell Kyanma that he can advertise his chairs using this photo. Now people can see that the chair really can hold a lot of weight ;)  
>Attachment: Screenshot of Kageyama holding Kenma on the chair with Neko.

Kageyama groaned and threw his phone on the nightstand. He would deal with this later. Right now, he was content with missing a day of running in order to hold his boyfriend.

Things would be a bit different now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This is my first fic for this fandom! This ship is super underated so I decided to add my two cents hehe. I'd love to write for this pair, so if you have any suggestions or requests I'd love to read them! Thank you <3


End file.
